Choose!
by Oh Hyunnie
Summary: [NIELONG / ONGNIEL] [SEQUEL INSIDE] "Jadi, Daniel, kamu lebih memilih Ong atau Hwang? Aku tidak memiliki waktu lagi, this is your last chance." Daniel ; Seongwoo ; Wanna One ; Minhyun
1. CHOOSE

**Choose!**

 **by Hyuna Oh**

 **_C_**

 **Cast :**

 **1\. Kang Daniel**

 **2\. Ong Seongwoo**

 **_HOO_**

 **I just own the story, Nielong belong to themselves.**

 **_S_**

 **Summary :**

 **"Jadi, Daniel... katakan padaku, lebih memilih siapa? Ong atau Hwang? Tidak ada waktu lagi."**

 **_E_**

Daniel membuka pintu apartemen dengan lemas setelah ia menekan _password._ Kedua matanya sayu, ia benar-benar lelah dengan semuanya.

"Kamu sudah pulang?" tanya lelaki yang bersandar pada ambang pintu kamarnya. Daniel hanya mengangguk lemas, ia melemparkan dirinya diatas sofa.

Lelaki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya menggeleng kepala. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh seorang Daniel.

"Jadi, kamu milih siapa?" tanya lelaki tersebut dengan senyum sumringah, mendekati Daniel yang memejamkan matanya.

Daniel hanya diam, kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Pilih aku, si Ong atau dia, si Hwang itu?" tanya lelaki -Ong Seongwoo- tersebut sambil merapikan poni Daniel yang tampak berantakan.

Daniel membuka matanya dengan pelan, sejujurnya ia bingung dengan pola pikir Seongwoo ini.

"Kamu tidak memiliki waktu lagi. Aku akan memesan tiket penerbangan ke Swiss 10 menit lagi." kata Seongwoo dengan santai. Seperti yakin dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Tiket pesawat? Ke Swiss? Buat apa, Ongie?" tanya Daniel yang langsung tersadar.

"Untuk menetap disana, mungkin? Kalau aku menyukai keadaan disana." jawab Seongwoo dengan kalem.

 _"Do you love me?"_ tanya Daniel yang mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

 _"Of course, I do, Niel."_ Jawab Seongwoo dengan tatapan pasti.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu memberi Minhyun sebuah celah untuk berkencan denganku?" tanya Daniel dengan wajah bingung. Apa kalian sama bingungnya?

"Kita bertemu saat SMA, dan aku menyukaimu sejak semester pertama kita kuliah, enam tahun kemudian darisana, aku juga tetap menyukaimu, bahkan lebih besar dari itu. Apalagi, sebagian besar hidupku bersamamu, seperti tinggal dalam satu apartemen contohnya," terang Seongwoo dengan sabar. Daniel memang begini.

"Tapi, Hwang Minhyun juga menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu siapa lebih dulu, tapi, saat semester kedua kita kuliah, dia mulai mendekatimu. Aku tahu kamu pasti tidak akan sadar, karna, kamu tidak peka sekalipun. Tapi, aku tahu, pandangannya berbeda dari seorang teman, sama seperti aku," sambung Seongwoo panjang lebar yang didengar secara simak oleh Daniel. Kemudian, Seongwoo kembali berbicara.

"Sebulan yang lalu, ia mengajakku untuk bertemu. Dia mengakui perasaannya padaku terhadapmu, Daniel. Dia juga tahu perasaanku sama. Makanya, tadi aku menyuruhmu untuk berkencan dengannya supaya kamu dapat memilih antara kami." Sambung Seongwoo untuk mengakhiri segala kata-katanya.

Daniel tersenyum, Ongienya ini selalu berbaik hati dengan orang lain, "Kamu tidak melabraknya sama sekali saat ia mengakuinya?" tanya Daniel.

"Tidak. Buat apa? Itu haknya untuk mencintai dan sebuah keberuntungan untukmu memiliki dua orang yang menyukaimu."

"Tidak cemburu saat aku berkencan dengannya?" -Daniel

Seongwoo tersenyum dan menyentil dahi Daniel pelan. "Bohong jika aku mengatakan aku tidak cemburu. Orang mana yang bakalan bertingkah biasa saja saat orang yang ia sukai jalan berdua dengan orang lain, terlebih lagi, orang lain itu menyukainya juga." jawab Seongwoo.

"Jadi, kenapa kamu menyarankanku untuk berkencan dengannya?"

"Tentu saja. Untuk memberimu pilihan. Aku memberimu sebuah kesempatan. Kurasa dari hasil kencan tadi, kamu dapat memikirkan apa dia cocok untuk pasanganmu atau tidak."

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengajakku keluar seperti halnya Minhyun?" tanya Daniel lagi. Seongwoo menyentil dahi Daniel part 2.

"Berhenti menyentil dahiku..." kata Daniel sambil mengusap jidatnya. Seongwoo menghentikan perbuatan Daniel, ia menggantikan posisi tangan Daniel dengan tangannya. Lalu, ia mengecup dahi Daniel dengan pelan.

"Kamu tinggal bersamaku dalam satu atap yang sama. Kamu tahu seluk belukku, keseharianku juga kamu tahu. Buat apa lagi aku mengajakmu berkencan?" tanya Seongwoo dengan santai. Daniel berdecak kagum.

"Sekarang kamu pilih, aku harus memesan tiket pesawat sekarang." kata Seongwoo mendesak.

Chuuuu...

Daniel mengecup dahi Seongwoo dengan pelan dan lembut, "Otakmu itu penuh dengan cara. Aku menyukainya."

Chuuuu...

Daniel mencium bibir Seongwoo dengan lembut, menyalurkan segala perasaan yang membuncah yang ia miliki. Seongwoo menerima dengan senang hati, ini pertama kalinya Daniel menyentuh bibirnya. Semua terasa indah...

Daniel tidak ingin ciuman ini menjadi lebih liar, ia menghentikannya setelah beberapa menit. Daniel menempelkan dahinya dengan Seongwoo, _"I choose you_ _, Ong Seongwoo... Eventhough, you ask me to go on date with Minhyun, I will always choose you..."_ kata Daniel dengan tatapan lembut, perkataannya penuh makna, Seongwoo tersenyum.

Chuuuu...

Seongwoo mencium bibir Daniel dengan hanya sekedar menempelkannya. _"You already choose me. I am not going to ask you go on date with Minhyun again. You are totally mine, Kang Daniel..."_ kata Seongwoo dengan pelan.

 _"You are totally mine too, Ong Seongwoo..."_ kata Daniel sebelum memangut bibir Seongwoo dengan lembut. Ia mengecap bibir bawah Seongwoo lembut, begitu juga dengan Seongwoo. Mereka menikmati permainan yang mereka ciptakan.

Daniel menghentikan ciumannya, "Aku akan mengatakannya pada Minhyun baik-baik besok. _Thanks alot_." kata Daniel dengan sebelum kembali mencium Seongwoo.

 _"Love... hmph... you..." -Daniel_

 _"Love... hmph... you too..." -Seongwoo_

 **The End**

 **NA.**

 **# For the first time, Nielong couple FF at my stories...**

 **# Comment sebanyak-banyaknya, chingudeul... Karna, comment kalian amat berharga setiap hurufnya...**

 _1st March 2018_


	2. Hang Out!

**Hang out!**

 **by Hyuna Oh**

 **HA_**

 **Cast :**

 **1\. Kang Daniel**

 **2\. Ong Seongwoo**

 **NG_**

 **I just own the story, Nielong belong to themselves.**

 **O_**

 **Summary :**

 **"Would you mind to go on date with me?"**

 **UT_**

"Nieelllll..." panggil Seongwoo yang sedang berdiam diri didalam kamar mandi. Kurang kerjaan emang.

"Apa Seongwoo sayang?" tanya Daniel yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi. Setelah itu, tidak terdengar apapun dari kamar mandi, membuat Daniel semakin bingung.

"Seongwoo, sayang... ada apa?" tanya Daniel dengan wajah penasaran. Jari jemarinya berinisiatif untuk mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Eum... tolong ambilkan aku handuk." kata Seongwoo setelah membuka pintu kamar mandi. Rupanya bukan kurang kerjaan. Menampilkan separuh wajahnya yang tampak bimbang, ia habis mandi, _fyi._

Daniel tertawa dengan puas. "Baik, sayang. Tunggu sebentar." kata Daniel yang berlalu meninggalkan Seongwoo. Selang berapa detik kemudian, Daniel membawa sebuah handuk kepada Seongwoo.

 **-DATE-**

Seongwoo mencebik bibirnya dengan lucu. Banyak pria apalagi wanita memekik tertahan saat melihat wajah imut Seongwoo itu. Daniel kan jadi sebel.

"Danik, aku mau makan." kata Seongwoo. Daniel tersenyum lega, ia kira ia melakukan kesalahan sampai Seongwoo mencebik bibirnya.

"Baik. Kita ke tempat makan yang ada diujung jalan itu. _Eotthe?"_ tanya Daniel yang tanpa sengaja melihat kedai yang berdiri tegak disana.

Seongwoo mengangguk dengan imut dimata Daniel. Daniel kan jadi gemas...

Daniel menuntun jalan Seongwoo hingga duduk didalam kedai yang cukup sepi itu. Seongwoo hanya diam bahkan disaat Daniel menarik kursi dan mempersilahkan Seongwoo untuk duduk disana, dia hanya diam dan menempatkan bokongnya dikursi tersebut.

"Kamu mau nasi goreng kan? Sebentar ya..." kata Daniel diiringi dengan senyum lebar ala Kang Daniel. Seongwoo mengangguk antusias. Berada didalam ruangan yang sama membuat mereka mengenal luar dalam mereka.

Daniel berjalan kearah _cashier_ dan menunjuk beberapa makanan yang dikira sebagai makanan mereka.

Seongwoo sendiri hanya menatap Daniel dari jauh. Ia masih memikirkan Minhyun sebenarnya. Ia sedikit kasihan dengannya, tapi, tidak mungkin juga ia berbagi Daniel dengan Minhyun, apalagi menyerahkan Daniel kepadanya.

Disatu sisi ia merasa bersalah, tapi, disatu sisi ia merasa benar kalau memang ia harus melakukan seperti ini. Sedikitnya, ia memikirkan kalau terkadang ia egois. Kemudian, ia memikirkan kalau itu bukan salahnya. Daniel sendiri yang memilihnya.

Susah memang jadi orang baik.

Seongwoo sih sering mendengar kalau seseorang sering mengejar Minhyun, kalau tidak salah namanya Hyunbin? _Mollaaa..._

CUP

"Melamun tentang apa?"

Daniel datang dengan senampan makanan untuk Seongwoo dan mencuri kecupan dibibir Seongwoo.

"Danikkkk..." kata Seongwoo dengan manja, bibirnya dikerucutin hingga Daniel gemas sendiri.

"Melamun, _kkomaeng?_ " ulang Daniel yang langsung membuat Seongwoo terdiam.

"Aku masih memikirkan Minhyun. Dia tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Seongwoo dengan tatapan khawatir. Daniel tersenyum, _sepertinya aku tidak salah memilih pasangan,_ ini sih... innernya Daniel yang berbicara.

Daniel pindah duduk menjadi disebelah Seongwoo. "Dia tidak apa-apa. Kurasa dia jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya." kata Daniel dengan lembut. Tangan kirinya terulur untuk mengusap surai Seongwoo yang telah berubah menjadi hitam pekat.

"Tapi, aku merasa bersalah. Kenapa kamu tidak memilih Minhyun?" tanya Seongwoo dengan tatapan memelas. Astaga,... Daniel jadi gemas dengan tingkah Seongwoo.

"Alasan _simple."_ kata Daniel dengan tenang. Ia mengecup kedua kelopak mata Seongwoo dengan penuh damba, turun ke hidung Seongwoo yang menurutnya menggemaskan, beralih ke dua pipi kesayangannya yang menjadi tirus belakangan ini, ia mengecupnya pelan.

Dan yang tidak mungkin dilewatkan, adalah bibir ranum milik Seongwoo. Ia membawa bibirnya sendiri untuk menyatu dengan bibir pemuda bermarga Ong ini, melumat bibir kesayangannya dengan pelan dan menghayati. Mereka bahkan lupa kalau mereka sedang diluar.

Seongwoo sendiri juga menikmati, perlahan ia mengalungkan lengannya di leher Daniel, ia melumat bibir bawah Daniel dengan pelan. Ia mencintai pemuda bermarga Kang didepannya ini dengan sepenuh jiwanya.

Lama mereka bercumbu dengan mesra disana, hingga akhirnya Seongwoo menyerah, ia memukul pelan dada bidang pemuda Kang ini. Daniel melepas ciuman mereka, menatap gemas wajah kesayangannya yang memerah karna kehabisan nafas dan malu disaat bersamaan.

"Karna, aku mencintai Ong Seongwoo bukan Hwang Minhyun." jawab Daniel yang menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendiri.

Ong Seongwoo jadi malu sendiri. Kalau begini yang akan terjadi, ia tak akan bertanya pada Daniel. Seongwoo sekarang sadar kok... kalau mereka sedang makan diluar rumah.

Seongwoo langsung memeluk Daniel dan segera membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang kesayangannya ini.

"Hahaha..." Daniel ketawa dengan gemas. Ia menghujani pucuk kepala Seongwoo dengan banyak kecupan, menyalurkan betapa ia menyayangi pemuda Ong ini, betapa ia mencintai kesayangan yang didekapannya ini.

Pagi itu, Daniel dan Seongwoo hanya duduk disana, menganggurkan sarapan yang berada didepan mereka. Saling berpelukan layaknya berada dirumah.

 _"I love you, Kang Daniel."_

" _I love you badly, Ong Seongwoo."_

 **The End**

 **NA**

 **# Sequelnya Choose... Greget banget nih ketiknya... Gua yang bayangin sendiri, gua yang gemas sendiri.**

 **# Thx untuk kalian yang ngereview ff ini. Makanya bisa huat sequel untuk kalian. Anggap saja ini tuh _seonmul_ untuk kalian.**

 **# Sampai jumpa di lain waktu...**


End file.
